One of the prominent goals of integrated optics research has been to combine a variety of optical and electrical components together with a laser source onto a single substrate so as to achieve major advantages in economy and reliability. In particular integrated laser beam deflection or scanning devices are of great practical interest. One type of integrated laser beam scanner described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,044 provides a scanned interference fringe pattern, with the interference fringe pattern being provided by adjacent stripe contact geometry semiconductor lasers. These lasers are said to rely on a variable phase relationship between adjacent lasers which produces a multiple lobed output. Only by arranging many lasers (&gt;10) side by side can an appreciable amount of power be concentrated in a single-lobe in that manner. Since fabrication and control of a device with many sources is difficult, an integrated laser beam deflector generating only a single-lobe radiation pattern would be desirable.